


Awesome Robot Sex (holoform!Shockwave x human!Reader)

by Thecockcounselor



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Holoform Sex (Transformers), Holoforms (Transformers), Hot Sex, Overloads (Transformers), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles, Transformer Sparklings, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecockcounselor/pseuds/Thecockcounselor
Summary: What happens when you mix a dying alien race with a bunch of sexually compatible humans? What happens if YOU are the one who gets abducted?
Relationships: Shockwave (Transformers)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Awesome Robot Sex (holoform!Shockwave x human!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm nasty, and I'm sorry, but at the same time, enjoy. 
> 
> if you nasty and you know it clap your hands.  
> *clap* *clap*

It had been 1 day since you had eaten anything and two days since you had seen your family. Yes, you missed them but, a hint of Stockholm syndrome had been clouding your brain. This wasn’t any kidnapping, the beings that were harboring you, were none other than giant killer robots, the one in particular holding you captive was a one-eyed ‘scientist’ named Shockwave.

Some name for a giant purple hunk of metal that only cared about logic. Yet if he only cared about logic, why had he treated you the way he did? Even the other giant killer robots didn’t expect him to turn a blind eye on your tampering with his ‘special chemicals’. After that incident he kept you in a glass cage. He had threatened to pour chemicals on you once if you hadn’t complied, hopefully that would never be his means of forcing you to comply.

You didn’t really know what was in those beakers, let alone what he planned to do with them. 

Anyhow, your current predicament was of more concern, he didn’t have much of a means of portraying emotion other than the antenae on either side of his helm. Currently as he was typing on a data pad now, you could tell he was a little angry. By the way his antenae tilted up in an aggressive manner, and his eye’s luminescent red glow shown a little brighter. 

He typed away in an alien language, asking you questions in a mundane, but deep, graveling voice. His voice never gave away his emotions though.  
You answered blankly to the medical questions. 

“How is your mood, do you have any pain, any problems occurring currently?”

“No, I’m fine.” You said

He set down the data pad and turned to you, though you didn’t know WHY he had brought you here. You assumed it was just to get intel on your species to provide a means of killing everyone through some weapon of mass destruction, based on the few blueprints you had seen in his lab. 

“Sustenance will arrive shortly, do you have any... other needs?”

You didn’t want to say anything but you could go for some chipotle and a back rub right now. 

You put a hand on your chin “no, not that I can think of. Why am I here anyway?”

He leaned in a little closer, “I am responsible for a new genetics branch as a part of an attempt to make decepticon numbers increase. We need all the help we can get to take down the autobots.”  
You tilted your head, “and how the hell am I supposed to help you with your ‘genetics program’?”

“You will suffice as a carrier.”

“And what exactly does that entail?”

“You will carry a sparkling.”

“What’s a sparkling?”

“On human terms, I guess you would call it, a baby.”

“WHAT!! I-I GET AWAY FROM ME!” You backed up into the hind wall of your glass box and slammed your legs shut.  
“If you do not comply” he said, in a tone that wracked you to the very souls of your feet. You shook with anticipation for his next words, “than I will just have to force you to-“ 

He took a step closer to you, his peds stomping on the ground as he approached the giant alien counter he had you placed on. You could hear the faint whir of his cooling fans as he got so close you could feel the heat vibrating off of his metal. 

Then you saw a tentacle looking appendage appear from behind his back, and then another one, and another. You almost screamed of fear, but you felt your body betray you, the few clothes you still had were an oversized shirt and a pair of small shorts. You felt the rough fabric ghost over your pussy and while looking at the Shockwave and his tentacles, ok, so you were a little turned on right now. However your pride wouldn’t allow you to willingly get fucked by a giant robot. 

He ripped off the top of your glass box with one of his metal tentacles, the metal glistening in the light of his lab, and though you could hear the distant shatter of the glass top. All you could focus on was him, and his surprisingly, now, appealing metal form. You wondered what he would look like as a human? 

Then one of the tentacles reached for you, snatched you and took you out of the box. He slid the box across the table away from you and brought you closer to his face.  
“If you really do not wish to carry my sparkling, then why do your pheromones suggest you wish to mate?” 

“So you were lying to me, that, fleshling, deserves a punishment.”

He wrapped his tentacle around your waist and ripped off your top with the other, he then proceeded to rip off your last piece of clothing, the flimsy shorts you were given by Steve.  
Then he proceeded to stroked his tentacle up and down your slit. To determine how wet you were.

“For this much lubricant to have procured, you must have been desiring my spike for far longer than I had anticipated.”

At this you blushed and looked away, but moaned quietly at his constant efforts to prepare you for his ‘spike’ as he called It. However you were a significantly worried about how he’d get this spike in you, he was fucking HUGE.  
You glanced at him with a worried gaze, of course, he noticed.

“Do not fear fleshling, I have another form that I will utilize to provide you with my spike.”

You still looked worried, but then he set you down on his lab counter and disappeared, then you felt a presence behind you. Turning around you saw a tall, bulky yet lean, male figure and closed your legs immediately. Still laying on the ground, you scooted backwards, but then stopped. You realized, it’s h i m, it’s Shockwave, oh my god. Now you were even more turned on. 

He approached you,”does this form please you, human, your pheromones are screaming at me, in this close proximity I can finally sense the warmth of your body.” He approached you and you just sat there, shaking slightly. Not out of fear, but out of lust.  
He finally got close enough to touch you, and you could see his humanly form much clearer now. He still had those antenae and a mask over his eyes that looked almost exactly like his actual cyborg robot eye, but smaller. The bottom half of his face was covered by a black thin mask that you could see his nose and his lips, ‘could I kiss him?’ You wondered, mind still clouded by lust. He still had his canon on his left arm. It was much smaller now though. He had purple armor accented by silvers and blacks, he had purple, soft looking hair and what looked to be a smirk underneath that mask.

He grabbed your left thigh with his hand and slid his canon behind your back and brought your face close to his. You could feel his hot breath fan down your neck. You shuddered under his piercing gaze, yet you couldn’t see his eyes.  
Your legs wrapped around his waist and he bucked up into you with a noise that would be identified as none other than a growl. You let out a breathy sigh at his advances, he took that as a green light, and pulled his mask down to reveal his pink powdery lips. Then he leaned in and melded his face with yours. It started as the softest kiss you had ever felt, but then melted into an aggressive attack on your lips and tongue. 

He snarled into your mouth and bucked into you again. All of the sudden you felt a metal piece slide off and heard it hit the floor, all of the sudden he had pulled you by your hair away from his mouth, and shoved you down towards his waist level. Then you saw it, his spike, it was long and thick and curved up towards you. It had bright purple luminescent lights that shown bright in comparison to his hard metal armor. The rest of his shaft was black or some sort of dark grey, almost like his mask. Then he shoved your mouth directly down on to his head which was almost a mixture of the dark grey and the luminescent purple lights. He pushed you down straight to the base of his shaft, he had you gagging for air as you looked up at his delighted expression with watery eyes. He grit his teeth and shoved you down into him even harder than before, then proceeded to lift you all the way up and allow you to gasp for air. 

He then kissed you, rough and deep, picking you up and shoving you into the wall. He put your feet over his shoulders and smeared your juices with his spike. He dipped the tip of his spike in and then pulled it out witch made you mewl. 

“You’ll make a fine carrier” he said, in a deep yet still robotic voice,”I don’t believe I’ll just stop at one, I hypothesize I’ll have to frag you until you can’t carry any more sparklings.”

He slammed his spike in as deep as he could, and you cried out in pain, he began with a brutal pace and it hurt like hell, but as his abuse continued it started to feel extremely pleasurable. You moaned out in pleasure as his pace got even faster, he kissed you again this time the most fiery and pleasurable of all the past ones.

He shoved his canon into the wall, and with a loud growl he ordered, “Call me by my designation!” 

“Shockwave!” You said

“LOUDER!” He barked

“SHOCKWAVE!” You screamed 

“Overload with me (y/n)!”

You felt the knot in your lower abdomen tighten all the way, and everything went black for a moment. He bit into your neck and shot his canon making a huge hole in the wall on your right side. Then he set you on the floor, gave you a kiss and his holoform disappeared. Then through the door came shockwave in his true form, with a new change of clothes, a meal and a towel.

He handed the items to you and stated,”Go take a decontamination bath, I want you in adequate shape to have our sparkling.” So you went.  
When you came out you saw shockwave chatting with Megatron.

~~~

“So will she suffice?” Megatron asked

“Yes, she has served her purpose, and she will continue to do so for as long as I so desire.”

Megatron nodded and left the room, you were a little afraid to have to carry some giant alien’s child but if you get sick alien sex like that, all the TIME it wouldn’t be too much of a problem, right?


End file.
